


I Love the Way You Hurt Me, Baby 翻译

by destielarmyCN



Series: Heaven and Hell翻译 [3]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Bondage, Bottom!Cas, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt!Cas, Hurt!Sam, M/M, Torture, angel demon sex, angel!cas - Freeform, dubcon, post season 9 divergent, top!dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>卡斯提奥的荣光依然在流失，而迪恩却越发强大。这一次迪恩抓住了他的亲生兄弟，而天使选择用自己的身体交换了Sam的自由……</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love the Way You Hurt Me, Baby 翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Love the Way You Hurt Me, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886173) by [WevyrDove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove). 



> 卡斯提奥的荣光依然在流失，而迪恩却越发强大。这一次迪恩抓住了他的亲生兄弟，而天使选择用自己的身体交换了Sam的自由……

卡斯提奥几乎要疯了。迪恩刚才打电话过来，证实了他一直以来最担心的事情——他抓住了萨姆。

卡斯提奥摇摇晃晃地开着车，顺着车道在高速公路上转过一个弯道。他为满心的焦虑与内疚感到不安。萨姆会亲自去找迪恩，这全都是他的错，是他在开始搜寻迪恩的时候拒绝了萨姆的加入。然而萨姆已经向他道歉了，他颤抖的声音里充满了恐惧，当迪恩让他在电话里开口时，萨姆说：我很抱歉，卡斯。

卡斯提奥加快车速超过了左边的一排车。此时他真希望自己还能够飞。但他先前借到的那一点荣光已经消耗殆尽了。从人类的角度来讲，他感觉自己就像得了重度流感，而除了休息与多喝水以外，他无能为力。唯一能够解决他的困境的只有设法得到更多的荣光。但卡斯提奥拒绝为了荣光而伤害任何一位天使。他只乞求自己仅剩的一部分力量还能够支撑他救回萨姆。迪恩已经将具体地点通知给他，他的语气自然轻松，就好像已经充分清楚现在的卡斯提奥根本无法真正威胁到他一样。与此同时，卡斯提奥也非常确定，迪恩的力量正伴随着每一次杀戮而逐渐强大，但他也相信迪恩绝不会真的非常严重地伤害到萨姆；之前他手中的受害者都是陌生人。

卡斯提奥必须相信，在迪恩的内心仍然残存着一丝人性的火花。

\---

“卡斯……”看到天使出现在废弃的仓库中时，迪恩懒洋洋地开口道，“你怎么这么久才来，天使？”他的手里把玩着一只天使之刃。萨姆正沉默地坐在他身后的一张椅子上，浑身都是血；他的手踝和脚踝都被粗长的麻绳紧紧绑在椅子上，双眼充满了恐惧。当看到卡斯的时候，由于口中堵住的脏布条，他依旧不得不保持沉默。

“哦对了，”迪恩继续道，“你再也飞不起来了。”他微微歪过头，“你还开着那辆黄色的怪物？”

卡斯提奥无视恶魔的嘲讽，“迪恩，”他的语调尽可能尖锐，“放了萨姆。”

“嗯，那么作为回报，我又能得到什么呢？”迪恩问道，那把匕首在他灵巧的指尖轻快地来回翻转。

“带我走。”卡斯提奥回答道。他尽可能让自己的声音与举动保持平稳冷静。萨姆摇了摇头，他看向卡斯提奥的眼神里充满了恳求。

“你会喜欢的，不是吗，天使？”迪恩故意问道，“如果我想要你们俩呢？”

卡斯提奥咆哮道：“我不会让你伤害到萨姆的。”

“但我已经做了。”迪恩冷笑着转过身，而萨姆则在自己哥哥的审视中微微畏缩；然后恶魔再次扭过头，有些期待地看向卡斯提奥。

“让他走，迪恩。”卡斯提奥命令道。他尽可能花费少量的荣光让自己看上去具有一定威慑力，有一瞬间，他的双眼里泛着铁蓝色的光辉。

迪恩微笑着将天使之刃插进自己的腰带。“我想念你很久了，卡斯。在我上一次羞辱你到现在过多久了？”

尽管内心的情感已经开始激烈涌动，卡斯仍强迫自己表面上保持无动于衷的状态。“让他走吧，我会做任何你想让我做的事情。”

“任何事？”迪恩笑了，他的双眼变成全黑。

萨姆更加大幅度地摇着头，努力挣开口中的布条来说话。

“任何事。”卡斯提奥挑衅道。他的声音里显露出并不存在的信心。但如果他能够说服迪恩放了萨姆，这必将是值得的。

“成交。”迪恩点点头，“我们要不要以吻封缄？”他笑着补充道，边向卡斯提奥迈过来一步。

“不必了。”天使干脆地回答说。

迪恩耸耸肩，然后打了个响指，萨姆身上的麻绳一下子全都消失了，他立刻从椅子上摔了下来；在那之前，麻绳是唯一支撑他的东西。卡斯提奥跑到萨姆身边蹲下来，将他的一条手臂放在自己肩膀上帮助对方重新坐起来。

“你还好吗，萨姆？”卡斯轻声问道。年轻的温彻斯特满脸淤青，已经结痂的血疤布满了他的嘴角和鼻子，连衬衫上也覆盖着凝固的血迹。

萨姆艰难地露出一个微笑，但随即便因为嘴唇上重新开始出血的伤口而畏缩了一下。他咳了几声，然后低声回答：“我很抱歉，卡斯。”

卡斯提奥摇摇头，现在不是说这个的时候。他开始检查萨姆身上是否有严重的伤口，但后者把他的手推开了。

“我保证我还好。”萨姆试图安抚天使，“但是你——你得多加小心。你不知道他已经走了有多远。”他意味深长地注视着卡斯提奥，而后者也意识到萨姆是想了解他体内的荣光目前的情况。

“我没事，萨姆。快回去。”卡斯提奥只是轻声地说道。

他希望自己还能留出多余的荣光来治愈萨姆的伤口，但如果他必须得留在迪恩身边，天使本人必须节省仅剩无余的力量。萨姆挣扎着站起来，而卡斯提奥依然支撑着他的身体。突然，萨姆的衬衫掀到了一边，让卡斯提奥瞬间注意到迪恩向前用刀刺伤的地方，；当他看清那处伤口的形状时，天使吞下了一声惊呼。迪恩将自己的名字的缩写刻在萨姆的皮肤上，这就像是一副醒目的仿英帕拉里面的那副童年刀刻画一样。萨姆靠在卡斯提奥的身上，因为痛苦而重重地呻吟了一声，后者不得不伸出双臂抱住他。

“光阴似箭。”迪恩插了一句，“我可没有耐心重申我的要求。”他转向卡斯提奥，又转而微笑着看向自己的兄弟。

“拜拜，萨米。”迪恩挥了挥手，让萨姆瞬间消失。卡斯提奥喘了口气，他还有些迷愣，而萨姆的消失让他几乎有些失去平衡。天使直起身，瞪着迪恩。

“你把他送到哪儿去了？”卡斯提奥问道。

“只是送回地堡。”迪恩心不在焉地回答道，“他会没事的，他的伤口都在皮肤表面。”

卡斯提奥咬紧牙关，但却没有在其它任何方面对迪恩的话直接暴露出自己的反应。恶魔懒洋洋地笑着向他走来，由于迪恩的接近，天使现在很难顺利思考。自他们上一次见面——那次卡斯提奥在一条肮脏的小巷子里见到迪恩——到现在已经几个月了，如果说他只是为了萨姆才赶到这里，而并不想再看到迪恩，这绝对是在说谎。卡斯提奥发现自己开始发抖，他强打起精神面对迪恩即将来临的触碰。而正相反，前任猎人只是绕着他走了一圈，用目光扫过卡斯提奥的轮廓。

“你看上去可不怎么好，天使。”迪恩轻飘飘地点评道。他假意从天使的风衣上捻起一根看不见的头发掸掉，“你自己感觉到了吗？”

“你为什么会在意这个？”卡斯提奥咬着牙说，他很难抗拒冲向迪恩的欲望，但尚未确定自己到底是想打他还是吻他。

迪恩夸张地撅起嘴，“我当然非常担心你。”他将手伸进自己的夹克衫内，这让天使瞬间绷紧神经。“放松，我不会伤害你的。”

在看到迪恩手中的小药瓶时，卡斯提奥稍稍缓了缓神；但下一秒他重新紧张起来，伸出手指向那个正散发着柔和的浅蓝色光芒的小瓶子。

“那是谁的？”卡斯提奥满怀痛苦地问，他的双眼惊恐地注视着那个瓶子，然后向上转移到迪恩的脸上。

在上一次见面时，迪恩曾提到过愿意为卡斯提奥提供更多的天使荣光。当然，后者严词拒绝了，他清楚想要恢复自己的力量就必须付出如此可怕的代价，而且他本该知道迪恩并不需要他的许可就能去杀害天使。尽管卡斯提奥将迪恩列为自己的讨伐对象，但他的其他一些兄弟姐妹都无视他的警告尝试捕获并杀死迪恩；而最终他们都消失了。事实上，卡斯提奥清楚现在只有迪恩和他之间的联结在防止迪恩将他立刻毁灭。

“有什么关系呢？”迪恩拿着小瓶子站在卡斯提奥的面前问道，“如果他们都要死了，那我为什么不能这样？”

卡斯提奥摇了摇头，“我不会接受的。”他冷冷地回答道，尽管他的内心承认迪恩的话其实很有道理。已经死去的天使无法再度复活，所以迪恩才能借此平息自己嗜血的念头。但有所不同的是，这一次，迪恩还为了他将天使的荣光储存下来。但卡斯提奥拒绝接受他的礼物，这是亵渎。

“我有的已经足够多了。”迪恩却像是知道卡斯提奥同意了一样点点头，“我不确定你需要多少才能完全恢复。”

“你有多少？”卡斯提奥用近乎窒息嗓音问。

“一打，差不多这个数吧。”迪恩耸耸肩，他随手晃了晃夹克衫，让卡斯提奥清楚地听到那里面的玻璃瓶互相碰撞发出的声音。

“不。”天使痛苦地倒抽一口冷气，他突然感觉心神俱疲，慢慢地弯下膝盖跪坐地上，失望与疲惫正在占据他的全身。

“这就跪下了吗，天使？”迪恩笑起来，他将瓶子重新塞回自己的衣服口袋，然后蹲到天使身边。迪恩抬起卡斯提奥的下巴迫使对方看着他的双眼。“你是我的。”

卡斯提奥无法否认。

\---

他们重新出现在一间宽敞的卧室里。房间中央是一张带着盖蓬、铺着洁白被单的大床，床的周围以象牙白和灰褐色为主要装饰色调，还安置着一些精致的家具。在他们抵达卧室的下一秒，迪恩就松开了卡斯的肩膀。他走到窗口将窗帘拉开，于是一片美丽的城市远景瞬间展现在眼前。卡斯提奥不知道这是哪儿，他唯一能够确定的是这儿一定位于某座酒店里非常高的楼层。

“我们在哪儿？”他冷冷地问，在迪恩离开他以后，这位天使始终直挺挺地站在原地。

“克劳利名下众多酒店中的一所。这家店恰好在上海。”迪恩回答道，“我暂借一下，”他冲天使笑了笑，又加了一句，“在没被允许的情况下。”

新生的恶魔抓着卡斯提奥的肩膀带他走向床边。天使任由他引着，被推坐在床上，但他的上半身仍然挺直不屈。

“所以这一次我们要玩这个？”迪恩问道，“我喜欢。”

“我不是在玩。”卡斯提奥简单地说。

“哦，是啊你就是这样。”迪恩低吼了一句，他打了个响指，于是卡斯提奥的衣服瞬间消失。在后者反应过来之前，迪恩又打了个响指，下一秒天使已经被大字捆绑在床上。卡斯提奥扯了扯绑在自己四肢上的束带，但它们纹丝不动。一个球形的口塞堵在他的口中，这玩意儿大到让天使产生明显的不适。绑在卡斯提奥手腕的皮带上刻着特殊的符文，以压制天使的力量。尽管在卡斯提奥当前的状况下，这些东西也许根本没必要。

迪恩的视线逐步扫过卡斯提奥的身体。“我希望你能够更乖、更听话一点。”他阴沉地说，“不过现在也不错。”

卡斯提奥顺从地躺在床上一动不动。在受到符文压制的情况下，挣扎除了浪费他的力量以外毫无意义。天使最终决定闭上双眼，努力忽视自己逐渐勃发的欲望。

“看着我。”迪恩厉声命令道。

卡斯提奥在感到一阵灼热的疼痛时猛地睁开眼，呜咽了一声，他的声音在口塞的作用下显得过分低哑。天使感觉自己的下巴开始抽痛，因为那颗塑料球，他合不拢的嘴已经开始流出口水。卡斯提奥低头看了看自己的身体；迪恩刚刚在他肋骨右下侧的皮肤上割开一条伤口。鲜红的血液瞬间涌出那道伤口，沿着皮肤表面滴落下来，染红了白色的床单和地毯。铁锈味侵入卡斯提奥的鼻子，他感到一阵恶心。而更糟糕的是，他珍贵的天使之力又有一点逸散出来，试图治愈伤口，但卡斯提奥很快用意志力将自己的荣光收回体内。迪恩始终微笑着看着天使，他的手中仍握着那把天使之刃。

“你想听吗？”迪恩轻柔地问，“我不大想胡来。”

而天使只是沉默地注视着面前的前任猎人，尽管此时他的双眼里已经噙满泪水，而且鼻子也有些呼吸困难。迪恩将匕首的刃尖指向卡斯提奥胸部中间，但这一次他并没有向下按，而是翻转手腕将这把凶器平稳地放置在对方的皮肤上。若不是卡斯提奥害怕被刺伤，他就已经开始瑟缩了。

迪恩将刀刃慢慢向下滑到天使的肚脐处，而后者始终保持镇定，即便他完全能够感觉到刀锋的锐利边缘。新生的恶魔在卡斯提奥的腹部正下方又浅浅地切开一条，并再度让后者痛得大叫起来，他痛苦的声音再度被球形口塞堵在喉咙口，但天使重又抑制住自己的荣光，他绝不能将它浪费在治愈非致命性的伤害上。迪恩咧开嘴，手中的刀刃继续向下滑去。卡斯提奥感觉到那锐利的尖端在他挺立的性器上若有若无地点了一下，他屏住呼吸，强迫自己不要发颤。恶魔让天使之刃继续在卡斯提奥的大腿上挪动，突然转动手腕，在对方的右大腿内侧划开一道口子。这一次他割得更深，也更长，让伤痕从天使的膝盖一直横跨至他腹股沟与大腿的交界处。卡斯提奥痛苦地抽泣着，他的呻吟全都由于口塞化为了闷哼，只有眼角的泪水与伤口中的血液一起缓缓流下来。迪恩终于移开匕首，将其谨慎地插在一边的床头柜上。

“嘘——”前任猎人安慰道，他专注地凝视着面前的天使，那双黑曜石般的眼睛若隐若现。迪恩伸手擦去卡斯提奥眉间渗出的汗水，继而抚平他翘起的碎发。“可怜的小天使。”他略带嘲讽地唤道，“疼吗？”

卡斯提奥沉默地从迪恩身上移开视线。他他身侧与胃部的伤口现在仅仅是隐隐抽痛，而且出血量已经逐渐变少，但在他腿上的伤口仍然有着灼烧般的痛感，并依旧在流着血。天使本人很清楚这都是些表面上的伤害，只是为了让他感到疼痛和失血，而不会造成任何永久性的伤害；但由于缺少能够自愈的能力，他第一次发现自己的疼痛耐受性非常差。

“我说，疼吗？”迪恩重复了一遍。他用另一只手钳住卡斯提奥的下巴，迫使对方不得不看向他。“回答我，天使。”恶魔的语气非常柔和，但他的语调却充分证实了若卡斯提奥没有遵照他的要求，他将立刻给予更多的痛苦这一事实。

天使微微摇了摇头，不情愿地满足了迪恩的意思。这让恶魔笑了起来。他放开卡斯提奥的下巴，然后向下伸手，让对方大腿上流下来的鲜血沾湿自己的手，故意非常明显地当着天使的面吮吸自己手指上的血液。即便那都是自己的血，卡斯提奥仍然察觉到自己的欲望愈发蓬勃。

“你尝起来棒极了，天使。”迪恩表扬道。他埋下头，在卡斯提奥大腿上舔了起来。他的舌头顺着那道伤口轻柔挪动的感觉让后者再次因疼痛而呜咽出声。尽管如此，当迪恩的发丝轻柔地擦过他的双球时，天使的下体已然背叛了本人的意志，开始轻轻抽搐。迪恩抬起头，他的嘴唇上沾满了卡斯提奥血液的红色。他冲天使露出一个夸张的笑容。

“这很疼，是吧，天使？”他没等答复就继续说道，“不过呢，你也同样喜欢这样。”迪恩看着天使直直挺立的阴茎假笑道。

卡斯提奥摇了摇头，他眨眨眼试图忍住眼泪，而后抬起头注视着头顶淡淡的白色盖蓬，这豪华的装潢环境与他此刻所感受到的痛苦与屈辱毫不协调。他的四肢都因牢固的捆绑而感到疼痛难忍。萨姆曾经警告过他，迪恩已经走得比他想象中的还要远。是的，他们曾经彼此交锋过，但这还是迪恩第一次弄伤他。卡斯提奥从未想过迪恩会真正伤害到他，不过现在他对此产生了一丝怀疑，并且濒临化作恐慌与可怖的边缘。

卡斯提奥唯一的机会只有尽力引出迪恩内心最后残存的那一抹人性，毕竟萨姆还活着。天使试图说点什么，但口塞堵住了他的声音。

“想说什么，天使？”迪恩打趣道。卡斯提奥再度试图开口，这一次迪恩被打动了，他将口塞取了出来；于是天使终于能够深吸一口气，试着闭合再张开自己的嘴，以放松他酸涩的下巴。恶魔愉悦地打量着卡斯提奥，不过他也将口塞丢到一边。他爬上床，躺在卡斯提奥身边，用自己的一条手臂撑起身体。他并没有真的碰到卡斯提奥，但在他移动的时候后者总能感觉到他穿着的法兰绒棉料与牛仔裤的摩擦。

“你该看看你自己，Cas。”迪恩懒洋洋地说，“被捆绑着还要乞求这样，我已经确信你是个性爱淫娃，但我从不知道你想让我这么做。”他指了指那些皮带。

“迪恩。”卡斯咳嗽了一下，他的口腔内仍残余着之前被口塞堵塞住的感觉。“求你了，听我说。”

迪恩大度地点点头，“好吧，我允许你说点什么。”

卡斯提奥咽了口唾沫，然后又深深吸了口气，“迪恩。”他注视着面前的恶魔，即便对方的双眼里适中充斥着浑浊的漆黑，他依然决心抓住迪恩的视线，“我还是可以帮助你。”

迪恩冷酷地笑出了声，“当真？这就是你要和我说的？天使，你大错特错。”

“迪恩，现在还不算太晚。”卡斯提奥恳求道。他知道自己在迪恩眼中是多么虚弱——全身赤裸、流着血、还被绑在床上，他的下体仍因未满足的欲望而硬着——但他仍对迪恩抱以期望，他希望迪恩能够解开他的束缚，让卡斯提奥说服他。“我知道在你心里仍有一部分渴望回到我们中间。”

“为什么我会想要重新成为一个可怜的人类？”迪恩嗤之以鼻，“现在的我比以前强大百倍，即便是克劳利也怕我。”

“迪恩。我知道你还在这儿。如果你不是……”卡斯提奥犹豫了一会儿，才继续说道，“你原本可以杀了萨姆，你也可以会毁了我。”

“你得祈求我的仁慈。”迪恩嘟囔道。他伸出手按在卡斯提奥的胸口，而后者则为这一触碰吓了一跳。“是不是太大惊小怪了？”

迪恩轻柔地抚摸着卡斯提奥的身体，任由自己的手指向下滑到对方一侧的伤口处。天使忍不住有些畏缩，但迪恩只是轻轻地碰了碰那儿，用他自己的力量治好了这一处伤口。在他的手指抵达卡斯提奥的腹部时，后者抽了口气，因为手指划过的瞬间，那处伤口也同样被治愈。卡斯提奥呼出一口气，他的皮肤为迪恩曾经碰触过的温度所刺痛。而当后者终于摸到他的大腿时，卡斯提奥发出一阵呻吟，而迪恩则冲他露出一个邪恶的微笑，他的手轻抚天使大腿上的皮肤并同样使其愈合。但迪恩仍然将那染红了床单和卡斯提奥的皮肤的血迹留了下来。

“你为我硬了，天使。”迪恩的语调里沉淀着满满的欲望，他的掌心放在卡斯提奥勃起的器官上方，在后者试图向上顶的时候率先移开。“求我。”迪恩命令道。

卡斯提奥摇了摇头，这让迪恩皱起眉，他走下床。天使的脸上因屈辱而充血发烫，他无比渴望迪恩的抚摸。他的性器因情欲而抽动，但由于四肢被完全捆绑住，他无法抚慰自己。迪恩站在床脚，饶有兴味地观察着他的反应。

“看看强者没落成什么样子了。”迪恩评价道，“当你不是这么软弱的时候，还会更有意思一点儿。”

卡斯提奥克制住自己的怒火，没有泄露任何反应。

“看着我。”迪恩低吼道，并且在天使移开视线的时候挥了挥手腕，用一只无形的手掐住对方的脑袋迫使卡斯提奥直面着他。“不要试探我。”恶魔警告道。他脸上的线条再度缓和下来，放松了自己的桎梏。“我能让你感觉更棒。”

在卡斯提奥还未有所准备时迪恩已经扑上来跨坐在他身上。他放低臀部，让自己的牛仔裤在天使的裤裆中间摩擦，引出对方的呻吟；迪恩开始转圈扭胯，而天使呜咽一声贴着他摩擦起来。卡斯提奥的身上仍沾有干涸的血迹，染血的床单上也依然湿迹斑斑，但他根本没法注意到这些，因为迪恩正在他上方摇摆。前任猎人冲着卡斯提奥的脖子低下头，嗫咬他的皮肉，用力吮吸，直到他自己的嘴唇上出现淤肿。天使扯了扯绑住自己的束带，结实的皮革摩擦着他的皮肤；迪恩抬起头，将自己的嘴印在卡斯提奥的双唇，并探出舌头侵入对方的口中；在迪恩的深吻中卡斯提奥不断地漏出呻吟，他的脑海里一片空白，只剩下面前的恶魔反复蹂躏他嘴唇的这个粗鲁的吻、对方抚摸他皮肤的触感以及面前这具同样滚烫的身体。迪恩终于结束了这个吻。

“见鬼，天使。”迪恩对着他的唇喘着气说道，“我得进去了。”而卡斯提奥只能以愉悦的呻吟作为回应，他能够从迪恩的话语里感受到胜利和救赎，这正是他所希望从迪恩那儿得到的。

迪恩从卡斯提奥身上爬下来，迅速脱掉自己的衣服，露出他早已挺立肿胀的阴茎。他将卡斯提奥固定在床上，调整那些皮带以使天使的双腿抬得更高并且岔开更大，这让后者不禁呜咽出声。但恶魔随即跪在卡斯提奥的两腿之间，轻柔地抚摸着他的大腿。

“迪恩……”天使呻吟着扯动束缚自己的皮带，不顾一切地渴望让迪恩抚慰自己的身体。

恶魔露出一个微笑。他将一只手滑到卡斯提奥的臀缝中，粗鲁地捏了捏，然后将那两瓣臀肉完全分开，以便好好欣赏天使的后穴。接着，他埋下头。

“迪恩！”卡斯提奥哽咽道，他感觉到迪恩的舌头正舔在他的后面。在此之前，迪恩从未做过这种事，这看上去像是一种亵渎或是罪行，但却恰好增加了卡斯提奥自己的快感。天使叹了口气，尽可能地扭动身体，想要拱向迪恩的脑袋。而后者则向后退开，抬起头看着卡斯提奥，冲他摇了摇头。

天使按耐不住地扭动着身体，随即，恶魔毫无预兆地将两根手指推入了卡斯提奥的体内，令后者惊讶地叫出来，但很快便因为迪恩开始向内深入的手指转变为哭喊。

“没错，你很想念这样，嗯哼？”迪恩自顾自地点点头，他丝毫没有放慢速度，反倒又加了一根手指。

“迪恩！”卡斯提奥气喘吁吁地打断道，他已经不再试图掩饰自己的需求和欲望了，“求你了！”

迪恩暂时停下动作，“求我什么？”

“求你了，干我，求你干我，迪恩！”卡斯提奥抽泣着喊道。

迪恩从喉咙深处发出低沉的笑声，“这就是我喜欢听的，天使。”

他抽出手指，抓住卡斯提奥的双腿将对方拉近身前，然后握住自己的勃起略微撸了几把，再将视线转向面前的天使，迪恩抿紧嘴唇。卡斯提奥被完全捆绑着，全身血迹斑斑，他头发凌乱、双眼圆溜溜地睁着，正目不转睛地盯着迪恩。于是后者也对上天使的目光，一边将自己的顶端缓缓插入卡斯提奥的体内。天使闭上眼，为迪恩即将来临的粗暴折磨强打起精神；但出乎意料的是，这一次，迪恩始终保持缓慢的速度向内推进。卡斯提奥再度睁开眼，他赫然发现迪恩正用那双熟悉的荫绿色双眸凝视着自己。天使屏住呼吸，生怕打破此刻的魔咒。迪恩的脸上流露出近乎温柔的笑容，这让卡斯提奥非常想要假装这就是他的迪恩；在印记之前，在他死去并作为地狱骑士重生之前。只有铁锈般的血腥味和始终缠绕在他四肢的皮带还在一刻不歇地提醒他当前的现实。

当迪恩完全进入以后，卡斯提奥原本在为预期内的粗鲁的亲吻而微微退缩，但迪恩只是又一次轻轻吻上他的唇；他亲吻着卡斯提奥的嘴角，然后轻柔地顺着对方下颚的轮廓一路吻过。这一举动让天使有些紧张，他感觉迪恩这么做似乎别有用心。但前任猎人只是用自己臀部以慢得出奇的速度在他身上挪动，让天使能够感觉到他每一寸皮肤的挤压。终于，卡斯提奥开始享受迪恩的吻，并为此发出阵阵呻吟，他能感觉到迪恩的双手正抚摸着他的脸、他的头发、他的肩膀和胸膛，依然是如此的温柔。渐渐地，卡斯提奥开始沉醉在迪恩的爱抚中，他放松了警惕。天使没有注意到，在迪恩继续亲吻他的时候，前者悄悄腾出一只手伸进枕头底下。

迪恩的手里出现一瓶天使荣光，他将脸深深地埋在卡斯提奥的脖子一边，同时不忘扭动着自己的腰胯摩擦天使的身体；然后他转过头，用牙齿拔开瓶塞，将嘴对准瓶口让泛着光的荣光尽数流入自己口中。来自天堂的神圣力量灼烧着恶魔的口腔，幸好如此近距离的接触他只需要一小会儿。迪恩转过身，重又用自己的嘴覆上天使的双唇，他用舌头将荣光全都推出天使的口中。卡斯提奥猛地睁开双眼，他试图挣扎着扭过头，但迪恩比他更快地让那部分荣光全都流进了他的喉咙，让它们浸入卡斯提奥的容器内部。天使的双眼里瞬间因这部分荣光而发出铁蓝色的光辉。他立刻扯开一直束缚着四肢的皮带，用尽全力将迪恩推开。恶魔立刻从床上掉了下来，重重地砸在地板上。

然而迪恩却面带微笑，洋洋得意地躺在地板上。他的双眼再度恢复全黑，即便这时卡斯提奥的身影已经笼罩在他的上方。

“你可以选择说‘谢谢’。”迪恩不怀好意地瞧着面前的天使，一边提议道。

“你玩弄了我。”卡斯提奥的双手紧紧地攒成了拳头，他咆哮道。

“这是一个礼物。”迪恩淡定地回答道，“你不觉得好多了吗？我还有很多。”

“我不需要你的礼物。”卡斯提奥尖锐地指出，“我不需要你的任何东西。”

“哦，但有件东西你一定会需要。”迪恩嘲笑道。

卡斯提奥怒吼了一声，他抓住迪恩的胳膊，轻而易举地将他从地板上拎起来，然后砰地一声压在墙面上，同时用手臂向下压住迪恩的喉咙。后者咳嗽了一声，但他的脸上依然流露着夹杂嘲弄的微笑，再被天使压制的同时也毫不挣扎。

“你的礼物正在违抗你。”卡斯提奥观察着，“我可能会伤害你。”

迪恩咳嗽的声音让天使有些心软，他放松了自己施加在迪恩脖子上的压力，以让后者能够开口。

“请便。”恶魔再度露出邪恶的笑容。

卡斯提奥眯起眼。他清楚迪恩希望他能够恢复强大，这样他们就能够继续战斗。但卡斯提奥并不想真正伤害迪恩。他仍然坚信迪恩是可以被救赎的。而突然，恶魔挣开卡斯提奥的桎梏，并一把抓住他的手臂，迫使它们垂在天使的身体两侧。卡斯提奥试图挣扎，但迪恩比他更加强大；在卡斯提奥将他压在墙上的时候他一直隐藏着自己的真实实力。尽管如此，至少天使本人还是感觉要比几个月前的自己好多了。他停止反抗，而是将自己的嘴不顾一切地撞向迪恩，强迫面前的恶魔不得不背靠着墙。迪恩立刻做出反应；他的手臂环绕在卡斯提奥的背上，手指的指甲几乎划破了后者的皮肤，同时他也让天使和自己的早已挺立的下身压到一起摩擦。卡斯提奥咬噬着迪恩的下唇，并探出舌头舔过对方渗出的血液——这已不再是纯真的人类血液了，而是夹杂着岩浆、硫磺与铁的味道。迪恩吮吸着天使的舌头，一边摇晃着臀部，让彼此的阴茎能够愉快地相互抚慰。他的手向下滑动到卡斯提奥的臀部，即便在他重新握住那两瓣臀肉的时候，天使也没有制止他的动作。

迪恩一边搂着天使，边走回床脚，让后者坐在床边，自己却仍然站着。卡斯提奥只顾着发出阵阵呻吟，毫无抵抗地任由迪恩将自己的双腿重新拉开并向上抬起，并且相当主动地将脚踝勾上迪恩的肩头。天使能感觉到迪恩的手指已经找到了他的后穴，并再次开始向内探索。于是卡斯提奥握紧迪恩的手，因难以言语的渴望而不住地呜咽。他的下体已经全然勃起，直指向腹部，顶端还不断地漏出些前液。当迪恩将手指深深地侵入天使体内时，后者开始大声呻吟起来。卡斯提奥气喘吁吁地看向那个正在用手指侵犯自己的恶魔。

“卡斯，”迪恩呻吟道，“我需要你。”

这一熟悉的话语让天使抑制不住地呜咽了一声：很久以前他曾经在纳奥米的洗脑下差点失手杀死了迪恩，而最终，迪恩用他的名字和一遍遍的恳求终于唤醒了他的理智，将洗脑程序打破。在那时迪恩也曾说过同样的话，这一回忆瞬间闪过天使的脑海。而现在他们都已经走得太远了，只有这些话完全不足以拯救他们两个人。莫非迪恩也是有意在呼应这些话？即便如今是卡斯提奥正出于他的摆布之下？天使对迪恩有太多的话想说了，但他唯一能够做到的只有在迪恩的手指穿插在他体内时大口喘着气。当前任猎人抽出自己的手指时，卡斯提奥忍不住发出抗议的哼哼声，但很快又平静下来，因为他看到迪恩已经握住了自己的阴茎。恶魔的一只手搁在卡斯提奥的大腿上，让自己的顶端对准对方的后穴；卡斯提奥故意挺了挺身想要碰到迪恩，而后者也并未阻止他。而当卡斯提奥再次向上抬起臀部时，迪恩迅速地深深埋进天使体内，当他插至最深处时，两人都大声呻吟起来。当他们终于开始动起来以后，卡斯提奥将视线牢牢地锁定在迪恩的脸上  
，他暂时不想去考虑自己新的荣光的来源，眼下，他全心全意地专注于迪恩抓着他的双腿不断在他体内顶撞带来的幸福愉悦。

迪恩将卡斯提奥推倒在床上，并紧接着自己也一并倒下来，他身体前倾，将全部的体重都压在天使上方；而后者则自然地将双腿从迪恩的肩膀上滑落下来，环绕在他的背上，从而将这位恶魔更加紧密地拉近自己。迪恩俯下身吻上天使的双唇，而卡斯提奥也急切地回吻他。他们的动作中充斥着不顾一切的绝望的气息，仿佛这是在消灭彼此之前他们能够在一起的最后机会。他们的双手都情难自已地在对方的胸口、肩膀上不断抚摸、抓划，接着迪恩伸手握住卡斯提奥的性器，非常细致地从顶端往根部抚摸，引得天使不由吐露出一阵激昂的呻吟。他们俩的动作愈发激烈，像是全身的神经都已经全然兴奋起来，正在推动他们直奔高潮。卡斯提奥伸出双手插入迪恩的发间，将对方的脑袋压下来，让自己能够更加有力地亲吻他，因而当一起抵达欲望的巅峰时，他们之间不剩下丝毫阻隔。

卡斯提奥的尖叫声被迪恩堵在嘴边，化作一阵闷哼。他的内壁不由自主地一阵紧缩，让他自然地将迪恩紧紧缠在体内深处，一起颤抖。当他向上迎合迪恩的时候，天使的双翅奋力地闪动着拍打在他的背上，但它们已经被迫压在卡斯提奥的身下。迪恩爆发出一阵痛苦的抽泣，让天使几乎能够感觉到他恶魔形态的核心部位。迪恩大力将自己坚硬的器官深深地撞进卡斯提奥的身体里，他紧闭双眼，不时吐出几句咒骂，直到他将自己的精液完全喷洒进天使的体内。他们紧紧抓着彼此因极度快感而不停扭动的身体，掐挠着对方的皮肤，并再度对上嘴唇，将对方的呻吟和尖叫一同吞咽入腹。

此刻，时间仿佛都因这场欢愉抵达终点而暂时停滞，卡斯提奥尽他所能地紧紧把握住这段时光。迪恩精疲力尽地瘫倒在天使的身上，仍然全身炙热；他的眉间沾满了汗水，那双眼睛依旧牢牢紧闭。卡斯提奥将前任猎人环抱在怀中，尽管他已经努力放松自己的双腿，它们现在还是近乎散架。迪恩的脑袋正搁在天使的颈窝里，而后者则抬起手轻轻放到他的脑后，抚摸着他的发丝。当迪恩再次抬起头看向卡斯提奥时，他的双眼恢复了那熟悉的荫绿色。卡斯提奥只觉得自己的心跳有些凌乱，但他知道自己最好别抱以过度期望。在迪恩的双眼中他能看出隐藏着的痛苦与悔恨，这些他此时绝不会和卡斯提奥倾诉的情感，只因他们还是敌人。卡斯提奥始终保持沉默，他害怕打破由于两人身体的疲惫而暂时出现的休战。于是他继续梳理着迪恩的头发，而后者也再次埋下头，闭上双眼。天使感觉昏昏欲睡，这种状态在他暂时恢复了荣光的情况下本不该出现。卡斯提奥低下头看向迪恩——随着他闭上的双眼，那些纤长的睫毛也安静地垂在他眼睑下，在他长着雀斑的脸上形成一小扇阴影；他嘴角的轮廓完全放松，看起来无辜又平静；他的呼吸深远而富有规律，好像是真的已经睡着了。然而，恶魔从不需要睡眠。卡斯提奥睡意朦胧地想着，随后他的思绪便飘然世外。

…

当卡斯提奥再次清醒过来的时候，他已经回到了地堡。他好端端地穿着自己的T恤和短裤躺在床上，但全身酸痛不已；他头晕眼花，瘫软无力，感觉似乎比迪恩强迫他吞下那个小瓶子里被偷来的荣光之前还要糟糕。但这怎么可能呢？天使试图坐起来，并瞬间因为恶心感呻吟起来，片刻之后，这种感觉才逐渐消褪。卡斯提奥试着下床，但他的双腿完全无法支撑他全身的重量，于是他摔倒在地。卡斯提奥因痛苦喊出了声，他将自己蜷缩起来，躺在原地。

萨姆冲进房间。“卡斯！”他气喘吁吁地喊道，一边来到天使身边蹲下来。“不要试图站起来。”

“好了，好了。”一个熟悉的声音懒洋洋地说道，“卡斯提奥，你已经堕落成这幅模样啊了。”卡斯提奥完全不需要抬头便立刻猜出这是谁在说话。

“克劳利在这儿做什么？”他争执道。

“我是来帮忙的。”克劳利直接解释道，“我们都有一个相同的问题，而它的名字叫——迪恩•温彻斯特。”

卡斯提奥怒视着地狱之王。“我们不需要你的帮忙。”他咬牙切齿地回答说，尽管他的胃脏还在隐隐抽搐。

萨姆捏了捏他的肩膀，看起来很愧疚。“是我打电话把他叫来的。”

卡斯提奥目瞪口呆地看着年轻的猎人，而后重又转向克劳利。“我们如何才能知道我们可以信任你？”  
“我和你们一样迫切希望迪恩能够恢复成人类。他一直在地狱里钻营投机，企图推翻我的政权。”克劳利做了个鬼脸，“此外，他还把我最喜欢一间的复式套房弄得一片血腥狼藉，按字面意思来，准确无误。毁了一整套全新的床上用品，弄得到处都是斑斑血迹和黑色羽毛。对此你一无所知，是吧？”地狱之王皱着眉头看向卡斯提奥。  
卡斯提奥的脸微微泛红，迪恩之前如何彻底地戏弄他的镜头在天使脑内反复回放。萨姆睁大双眼，但他还没来得及开口，克劳利已经继续说下去。“而就算你憎恶我，我想你也应该知道，如果由迪恩来负责管理下面的世界，事情会变得更加糟糕。”他怒气冲冲地说，“这个家伙对运行一个官僚机构简直一无所知。”

萨姆简单地点点头，“我们需要他的帮助，卡斯。”

克劳利蹲下来挨着虚弱的天使，将他的手放在对方的脑袋两侧。卡斯提奥试图避开，但克劳利的速度比他更快。只是片刻，地狱之王便将一直缠绕天使的痛苦的阴霾彻底驱散。

“看上去你的恶魔男友喂了你一些有毒的荣光。”克劳利嗤之以鼻道，他重新站起来，“不用谢了，顺带一提。”

卡斯提奥目瞪口呆地看着这个恶魔，然后才反应过来也站起身。他勉强说了声，“谢谢。”

“我希望这一行为的诚意能足够说服你。因为我不止需要你的信任。”克劳利粗暴地打断道。

“没问题。”萨姆赶紧回应道，卡斯提奥也点了点头。

“很好。”克劳利继续道，“因为你绝对不会对我必须告诉你的事情感到高兴。”

“你说的任何事我都不会喜欢。”天使厉声强调。猎人递给他一个警告的眼神，但卡斯提奥摇了摇头。只是因为这次合作并不意味着他和克劳利必须成为朋友。

“好吧。”克劳利回复说，“我本会更绅士地向你解释，不过显然你不值得这种待遇，那么我就直接切入正题了。”他冲着天使咧开嘴，后者也发出威吓的嘶嘶声。

“为了拯救迪恩•温彻斯特你会付出多大的代价？”克劳利阴沉地问，将他的问题直指天使本人。

“我的一切。”卡斯提奥不假思索地回答道，他眯起眼盯着面前的地狱头子。

“一切。”克劳利笑容满面地重复道，“你愿意为了救他而死吗？”

萨姆立刻提出抗议，他的脸上流露出困扰与痛苦的表情。“不！绝对还会有另一种方法——”

“我愿意。”卡斯提奥打断道。

“卡斯！”萨姆恳求道，“我们可以试着——”

“不。”卡斯提奥咆哮道，“我们已经任由他伤害了太多人了。如果只有这一种方法，那么我很乐意为此付出性命。”

萨姆颓废地垂下肩膀。“我会继续寻找别的方法。”他的声音阴郁而充满了挫败。“一定还有什么……”

“你应该省省力了，驼鹿。”克劳利不赞同地摇了摇头。

萨姆开始和克劳利争执起来，试图提出不同的解决方案，并坚持认为他唯一需要的只是花更多的时间去研究。克劳利迁就着猎人，假装听得很认真。卡斯提奥却不再关心他们，他彻底平静下来，甚至还有一种奇怪的释怀。他能够为迪恩做任何事，他愿意为迪恩牺牲自己。

毕竟这点他早已心知肚明，即便以前他还不敢直接把话说出口。

卡斯提奥爱着迪恩。

他一直爱着迪恩。


End file.
